Disaster at the Dance
by Amethyst Rayne 92
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors minus Odd are at a school dance. Ulrich and Yumi are having the time of their lives. But when XANA lanches an unprecedented attack will love protect them? Or will the evil unleashed end them in the most permenant way?


Disaster at the Prom

My first Code Lyoko fic. I've been wanting to do one for a while now, so here it goes. Total Yumi-Ulrich. And this fic is post Aelita's materialization.

Declaimer: No I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did I'd pay Cartoon Network a million dollars to put it back on the air. But until that happens, I'm stuck writing fanfiction. I guess we'll all be waiting a while…

Oh, and Ulrich is taller than Yumi in this fic. Let's just say he had a growth spurt.

It was a normal afternoon at Kadic Junior High. Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie were in Chemistry. Odd was catching up on his sleep and Ulrich looked like he was about to follow suit. Jeremie and Aelita were scribbling away in their notebooks, their full attention on the lesson. "We will be going to the lab tomorrow, so bring your gloves and goggles. And Odd, I had better not catch you sneaking any firecrackers in there again." Mrs. Hertz warned. Odd snapped awake. "What happened now?" he asked, his voice slurred from sleep. The class laughed and made their way outside.

Yumi was waiting for them at the gang's normal spot-underneath the oak tree. "Sup, Yumi. How was class?" Ulrich said casually. Yumi rolled her eyes. "The usual, boring and dull. What about you people?" Jeremie looked up. "The lesson was very profound and I found it interesting." He said. Odd shook his head. "What class do you NOT find interesting, Einstein?" Odd asked, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. Jeremie stayed silent, opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then shut it again. "My point exactly." Odd concluded. Yumi and Ulrich sniggered behind him. "For once, Odd was actually right about something." Yumi joked, which made Ulrich laugh harder.

"Oh Ulrich dear!" A high pitched voice erupted out of nowhere. Ulrich abruptly stopped laughing. "Oh great," he groaned. Sissi bounded over like an overly-excited puppy. "I see you're with _them_ again. Honestly, honey, why do you hang around with such misfits when you could be with ME!" Sissi fluttered her lashes. Odd and Jeremie pretended to gag. Yumi silently seethed. "Sissi, for the thousandth time, I'm not your honey and I would rather jump off a bridge than hang around with you," Ulrich stated simply. Sissi looked angry. "You know you want me," she said, pushing herself onto him. Ulrich pushed her off in disgust. "And I know I don't." Ulrich said. Yumi glared at Sissi as she tried to come back with a snarky comment. Her two inch brain failed to come up with one. "Well anyway, I came to ask if you wanted to go with me to the dance."

Odd snorted. "And why would Ulrich go with you? Perhaps if he wanted to commit a very painful suicide he would…" Odd said. Jeremie nodded. "Or if he wanted to document a new species- the BigMouthasaurus." Yumi smiled. "Why are you asking him? Shouldn't a guy be asking you? _If_ there were any guys other than Herb willing to ask." Yumi said. Ulrich grinned at her. Yumi blushed. "Hush, you! It's a Sadie Hawkins dance and, for those of you not current with the times, the girl asks the guy. Anyway, Ulrich, what time do you want to meet?" Sissi dismissed Ulrich's friends with a wave of her hand. Ulrich stared at her. "Who said I was going with you? And for every other time I know you're going to ask me, I'm saying NO in advance. Thanks, but no thanks." Ulrich shooed her away.

Odd elbowed his best friend. "So who are you hoping will ask you?" Odd teased. Aelita smiled. "Ulrich, I know one girl who'd loved to go with you. Why she's standing right-" Aelita was cut off. "Aelita, hush!" Yumi glared at her friend. Aelita looked innocently at Yumi. "Why, what did I say?" she asked in a dreamy voice. Ulrich was curious about what Aelita was going to say, but didn't press. "Jeremie, would you like to go with me?" Aelita asked out of nowhere. Jeremie blushed. "I've never been to a dance before. I don't even know how to dance." He stammered. "I've never been to a dance either. But two people who don't know how to dance put together are people who stand on the dance floor not dancing. I'd like to spend an evening with you Jeremie," Aelita said. Odd nudged him. "Say yes already, we all know you're going to!" Odd said. "Alright, fine. Yes Aelita, I'll go to the dance with you." Jeremie put his hand around Aelita's slender waist. "Oh, goodie!" Aelita pecked Jeremie on the cheek and the group walked to lunch.

On the way over, William stopped Yumi. "Hi Yumi," he said enthusiastically. "Oh, hi William," Yumi greeted him nonchalantly. "Is there anything you want to ask me? Anything at all?" William asked hopefully. Ulrich craned to listen to their conversation. "Nope, I don't think so. And no, I don't want to go to the dance with you. I'm thinking of asking somebody else and it's not you." Yumi answered and flung some hair over her shoulder. She had allowed it to grow out. William's face fell. "But I love you!" He protested, forcing himself onto her. Yumi yelped and Ulrich swiftly kicked William where the sun don't shine. William doubled over in pain, but nobody really seemed to care.

Yumi and Ulrich hung back. "So do you wanna go?" Yumi asked. Her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest and she feared Ulrich could hear it. 'That isn't very attractive,' she thought. "Go to what?" Ulrich asked, although he though he knew what she was talking about. "To…the dance. It's okay if you say no," Yumi added quickly and squeezed an eye shut. She barely looked at him through the other one. "I'd thought you'd never ask." Came Ulrich's reply. Yumi felt like dong a victory dance. "Yay," she cheered softly as Ulrich slipped his hand into hers.

Two Nights Later

It was the night of the dance and everybody was jittery. The theme was Gothic Era so the people who were setting up the gym were bustling around the campus with Gothic looking things (A/N: I've no idea if Gothic things came from the Victorian Era. And no, I don't mean black makeup. I mean the really majestic looking manors with the high arches and dark toned curtains. Let's just say they are).

In Odd and Ulrich's dorm room, Ulrich was in his boxers looking at his outfit. It was a midnight black suit with a dark red shirt. It had a tailcoat. Poking out of the ends of the sleeves was a white shirt-he had watched black and white movies a bit too much-. His hair was slicked back at first, but Odd said he looked like he was trying to hard, so he changed it to a spiky looking hairstyle. "Now that's more like it!" Odd said, approving of his outfit.

At 7:15 Ulrich put his clothes on and went to Yumi's house. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently before Yumi's mother answered the door. "Oh, Ulrich, you look fabulous. Come in, Yumi is almost ready." Yumi's mother ushered him inside. He removed his pointed shoes before entering the living room, a custom he had picked up from Yumi. "Mom, can I borrow your heels?" Yumi's voice came from upstairs. "Sure honey!" Yumi's mother replied. Yumi emerged onto the staircase and took Ulrich's breath away. She was wearing a stunning wine red gown that was a halter style. The body was decorated with intricate black detailing. Her hair was curled around her face and she was wearing just a smidge of makeup. "Oh, Ulrich! I didn't know you were here!" Yumi exclaimed. "Hold on, I'm almost ready." Yumi disappeared around the corner. Ulrich got butterflies in his stomach.

"Nervous dear? Yumi has been talking about you nonstop all night. It was Ulrich is so cute this and he is so sweet that. Honestly, she can't wait to go with you to this dance." Yumi's mother sighed with happiness. "Really? She said that about me?" Ulrich asked in surprise. "Yumi has fallen hard for you dear…oh! Here she comes now!" Yumi's mother stood up and Ulrich rushed to do so also. Yumi had put on a beautiful silver necklace and matching teardrop earrings. She had put on 4 inch black heels so now she was 4 inches shorter than Ulrich. "Beautiful. The picture of perfection," Ulrich was dazzled by Yumi's beauty. "Ooh, let me get some pictures!" Yumi's mother cried. Yumi descended the stairs and went to stand next to Ulrich, who wrapped a corsage of black and red roses around her wrist. "They're lovely," Yumi thanked him. "So are you," he said back. Yumi blushed furiously. "Smile for the camera!"

A couple minutes later Yumi and Ulrich were outside the gym waiting for Aelita and Jeremie. Odd wasn't coming, he decided to sleep in. Finally they arrived. Aelita's pink hair meshed well the dark blue strapless dress she had on. She had a black wrap on and pearl earrings. Jeremie was wearing something similar to Ulrich's, but with a dark blue shirt and no tailcoat. Aelita's corsage was a bundle of delicate white lilies. Millie popped up from behind a tree. "Pictures?" Millie offered, holding out her camera. "Sure, I don't see why not." Ulrich complied. The two couples got in standard prom looking stances; the guy's arms around his date's waist, pulling her to him in a passionate embrace. Yumi snuggled into Ulrich's shirt. "I can smell the cologne I bought you," she breathed. Ulrich smiled into her hair-it smelled like raspberries. "It's my favorite," he said to no one in particular.

Inside the gym it was a complete transformation. There were light colored drapes coming from a centerpiece in the middle of the ceiling. The spotlights were blue and red so it made a nice shade of purple. The tables were all done up Victorian style and the room was covered in high arches and columns. Flower petals were scattered artistically all over the floor. "It's amazing in here!" Aelita exclaimed, looking all around her. Music was playing, and it wasn't your typical school dance music. It was haunting, authentic Gothic music. The sound of it scared Yumi a bit. "It makes me feel like something's about to happen." She confessed to Ulrich, who held her tightly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, don't worry," he said.

On Lyoko

X.A.N.A was stirring. Somehow, he knew that today was a special day. He couldn't feel those meddling kids lurking around. And he hadn't felt one of those annoying tower scans. Today he was home free!

X.A.N.A was planning something. Something sinister. And somebody wasn't going to come out alive…


End file.
